The Realms Part 1
by Random29
Summary: The land of ooo faces a danger greater than anything it has ever seen before, not only with the return of an old evil but a new face. This is a story of magic love and destruction Ocxprincessbubblegum note: I am using some stuff from the secrets of the immortal Nicholas flamel series I will now be accepting five OC s two heros and Three villains! (Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

Oh hello there! Do you want to hear a story? You do that's great! Well this story will be about my good friend and his adventures in places you might or might not have heard of. What is my name? You may call me cubes. Well then without further ado lets get on with the story!

Jakes pov

Late one night I was lying in my bed reading a book series I hadn't read in years The secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel why might I an 18 year old be reading these just because I enjoy them really. After I finished reading the last book I decided to draw some symbols from the book and some I made up. I have a pretty skilled when it comes to art.I first drew a dark red flame. Then a tornado, a blue lightning bolt, a piece of earth (don't know how I managed to pull that off) a little wave and lastly a hook. (A/N For those of you who don't know, the Nicholas Flamel series is about magic. The symbols symbolized fire wind lightning earth water and time.) Glancing back at my clock I noticed it was 1:30. Yawning I decided it was time to go to bed.

3rd person

Unknown to jake at 2:00 exactly the symbols peeled of off the pages he had drawn them they then proceeded to float over to him. Once they were directly above him they plunged into his body. Waking him up.

Jakes pov

Oh no I didn't feel good, I felt like godzilla was sitting on my chest. Getting up I walked into my bathroom. Noticing the light was already on I glanced at my self in the mirror

"That's odd" I murmured glancing at my arm. I noticed that I had what seemed like a tattoo on it. Looking closer I noticed it was a flame. I took of my shirt revealing six tattoos in all on my right arm was a flame and a tornado on my left arm was the piece of earth and the wave lastly on my chest was a lightning bolt and a hook.

I touched the hook wondering what it was. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. I found my self falling from the sky at a tremendous speed looking over the land scape I found that it was completely alien. It looked like earth but there wasnt any sign of mankind suddenly I saw a purple town and an ice castle, and that's all I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hello again! I'm glad to see you have come back to hear some more, thanks! This chapter will be about a different person this time lets call her Bonnie ok? Great! Don't worry though jake will come back on topic.

Just one more thing try and guess where this is set in now ok great! Yay! -cubes

Bonnie's pov

I was up in my tower trying to recreate the zombie formula and then create a cure for it. Can't have the undead walking around again can we? When suddenly I saw a bright light in the sky shoot to the ground and disappear, as I am very curious I went to investigate I called upon my steed and sped over to the crater. Looking into it I was amazed it was a ...

To be continued

Sorry for such a short chapter but this is where I must stop if you are to guess where this is! What's that you already know?! That cannot be! But alright if you do then I will continue with the chapter-cubes

Bonnie's pov

HUMAN! I have a good freind who is a human but he is the olny one I knew in ooo. This was odd I had a hypotheses but I don't know if it is correct. I picked him up man he was heavy. This boy looked about my age was about 6"4 he had brown hair hazel eyes a grey shirt and are those jeans? Well he definetly looked nothing like my freind Finn I put him on LR's back ,man boys are sure heavy. We then flew away. I brought him to the candy kingdom hospital he was covered in burns and he might have a broken bone but otherwise he looked alright.

3rd person

Bonnie was watching jake intently she was the one who was taking care of him with the help of the doctor and nurse. They knew olny as much about how the human body as their holoprojectors had shown them. But they were still able to cure him. Suddenly he awoke.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he exclaimed sitting up

"Calm down and lay down" Bonnie scolded him while rolling her eyes.

"w-w-where am I" jake asked

" you are in the candy kingdom hospital"

Jake stared at her

" In the land of ooo"

Jake stared at her

" on the earth"

" Oooooooooo" jake said

" But but like in what country am I are and what are you? Do you have face paint? Am I dreaming? Why are there candy people all around here? How did you..."

"SHUT UP" Bonnie said not so silently

" ok"

" You are in the candy kingdom where we are CANDY duh" Bonnie rolled her eyes "in the year 3001, any other stupid questions?"

" no"

" good"

"Now go to sleep we will talk more in the morning" Bonnie told jake

" one more quick thing please" jake suddenly said

" what" Bonnie turned around

" who am I "

Outside the room the nurse said " doctor doctor will the human be ok?"

"I'm afraid not" came the reply


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm glad to see you again! So you want to hear more of jakes adventure? Great! When we last left off jake was questioning his identity.-cubes

" how should I know who you are?"

Bonnie said

"My bad"

" shut up and quit giving me attitude"

" you sound like my mom"

" how the $& " can you remember your mom if you can't remember your name!?"

" I'm being sarcastic and my names jake"

"Uggghhhhh!" Bonnie stormed out of the room

" geesh what's up with her" jake asked the nurse

" she hasn't heard from her two best freinds Finn and jake"

"Wait isn't Finn the human"

"Yes he is how did you know that?"

"Oh I don't know just a lucky guess I guess"

"So what's your name? Sugar?"

The nurse blushed and walked out of the room

Jakes pov

"Ooooooookkkkaaaayyyy people here are either overly sensitive or stupid and I'm guessing both" I muttered to myself,

I think I'll see what's around this castle. I was quickly figuring out this wasnt the little town I had seen from the sky , it was a city. When I was walking through the castle a group of bananas (I don't know why there are bananas with candy but I guess they are sugar) came running at me saying " intruder intruder" on instinct I ran. Suddenly I felt something stick into my shoulder. Oh great just what I needed they threw one of their spears I thought. I then remembered the symbols! I pulled up my bloodied right sleeve and I pressed the tornado, nothing happened damn I thought I just wanted to fly out of there suddenly I didn't feel the ground looking around I saw a poor little candy girl looking at me and crying out of fear I felt horrible. Turning my mind away from that I thought wow I was FLYING. Staying up in the air I could feel the wind whipping around me. I then began to lose altitude, great just what I needed to I slowed my descent so I landed in the woods outside of the kingdom. I felt as if I couldn't move man was I out of shape or mabye that magic stuff was draining me I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is the author I just wanted to say that I do not own the adventure time or the secrets of the immortal Nicholas flamel as they are owned by their own creators. I would like to add that I have up until chapter 8 done and I will be going for a minimum I of 1000 words per chapter I am looking for some minor villains so if anyone has any ideas please tell me in a review also if you have an idea to improve the story please tell me thank you for your time -Random29**

Hi! I'm pleasantly surprised to see you today so when we last left off jake was asleep and he had discovered he had powers. But I think we should see Bonnie's reaction don't you? Great! Here we go!-

cubes

Bonnie's journal

Well I just finished my experiment when I was thinking about today's events. I was just working on a zombie cure when a large amount of radioactivity was detected on my nuclear-meter (A/N lol ) curious I went over to check it out. Then I saw HIM, he looked beat up, wait that was obvious but he was still breathing thank glob. Then later I exploded at him! I do not know why I did this I guess I am just stressed out. Since Finn and jake (the dog) disappeared pep but has told me that I have been acting " weird". So that proves my point even more. This time I fear that it isn't the work of a minor villain like the ice king or Ricardo. It might be the lic- n-no it can't be oh no this isn't good.

3rd person

Peppermint butler ran into Bonnie's lab "princess! princess! The human is gone!"

"WHAT!" Bonnie asked

" The human he escaped"

"What happened"

" the banana guards chased him away!"

" great just great"

The princess rushed out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone I just want to say i own neither the secrets of the immortal Nicholas flamel or adventure time and you can Adlai create your own villains and I now need two new characters for you to create just tell me their name what they are one power (don't let them be over powered) and their life story you may also give any additional info you want I will also allow anyone to create their own villain I currently looking for three of them please use the same format as the heros thanks-random29 (ps: krikanalo I will definitely use that villain but if you want to create you own instead I will give you priority) psps. I know it's sad that my story is shorter than all this in bold**

Hello! My Bonnie is angry! I wonder if she cares for jake, we will see won't we!-cubes

3rd person

Jake was sprinting through the woods something was after him though he had no idea what it was black and had many legs like a millipede, it was practically a giant millipede but he could feel a dark presence about it. He had went directly into the woods from the candy kingdom and that millipede thing had been there, he ran. He soon exited the woods to see a seemingly endless field with a large tree in the distance. He was almost at the tree when it got to him. He turned around. It was roughly about the same size as the tree. He pulled up his sleeve

" time for a little trick" he thought

Pressing down on the fire like symbol he felt a familiar tingling going through him his eyes suddenly started glowing a brilliant gold. Holding out his hand toward the millipede he unleashed a blast of red gold fire charring the creature. Holding up his hand he continued bombarding it until it fell and was no more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi not much to say... But I don't own adventure time or the secrets old the immortal Nicholas flamel thanks byeeeee**

Well I'm feeling very hopeful for my friend are you? But we have never gotten to anything about Finn and jake... Oh well next chapter I guess but now it's Bonnie's turn! -cubes

3rd person

Bonnie was worried sick for jake she hoped he hadn't gotten hurt and it was ALL her fault she thought. But she still wondered why she felt like this for him for globs sake she had JUST met him and was she falling for him?

Blushing she decided to look for him herself she called lady ranicorn and flew off on her. She was scanning the ground when she saw a giant worm out near Finn and jakes (the dog) treehouse telling LR to fly in closer upon flying in closer she looked through her omnilens ( high tech binoculars) and saw something she couldn't believe jake the human was standing facing the worm when suddenly his eyes glowed a bright gold, raising his arm a blast of golden red fire flew toward the beast her eyes widened as she wondered was jake really a human? He then unleashed another blast on the creature and then glanced around catching a glimpse of bonnie he took one look and then he limped inside the tree house. "Hurry lady Land!" Jumping off of LR she sprinted inside to see jake standing there observing the interior.


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own adventure time or the secrets of the immortal nicholas flamel**

Hi there! We left off at where jake and Bonnie were meeting together Oh I'm so excited!

3rd person

"Jake! Jake!" Bonnie called "jake are you ok?" Walking through the treehouse brought back painful memories of how Finn and jake the dog (or JakeTD as he will be known from now on) had disappeared about a month before.

Flashback

It was all normal when suddenly a loud explosion was heard going through the whole land of ooo ,looking up from her work Bonnie decided to go and check out what happened she called LR and flew off when she got up high enough she observed a dark line going out from the forest into the fields to Finn and jakes tree house then it returned to the forest a different way. This was a odd pattern the line wasn't straight it was curved. She had LR fly in closer. To her horror she looked at the tree and saw it was dying, it could be the work of only one being ... The lich


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi longest chapter yet! I dont worn adventure time IKR the secrets of the immortal Nicholas flamel**

Hello! Bonnie has revealed who she thinks is responsible for this she must act quickly before the lich strikes again. This is not good!-cubes

3rd person

Bonnie rushed over to where jake was lying on the decaying floor. She had to get him out of here it was to dirty. She then noticed a huge gash in his shoulder. Man he gets hurt a lot she thought. She tried picking him up but he awoke before she got the chance.

"Woah! who! what! oh it's you Bonnie"

"Jake are you ok!?"

"Let's see I just discovered candy is alive, I got hit in the shoulder by a spear, and I discovered I can use magic of course I'm fine!" Jake said in a voice with more than a little bit of sarcasm in it.

" Oh, Jake I'm so sorry!"

" Yeah sure"

" I really am!"

" uh huh"

" Jake please, my two best friends disappeared, you just popped out from nowhere and the world is about to end!" She said leaning in to hug him.

Jake quickly drew back " look Bonnie, I can call you that right?"

Bonnie nodded her head

"I hardly know you I know that you need comfort but I'm not ready for a relationship or what eves so like slow down."

" Oh ok" Bonnie said taking a step back

After a few minutes of awkward silence Bonnie asked " jake would you accompany me and a few others on a quest or adventure to see what happened to Finn the human and Jake the dog? You owe me" she added.

"Yes I guess so" jake said grudgingly

"Thank you Jake Thank you!" Bonnie said flinging her arms around jake. Jake rolled his eyes thinking " just this once"

Bonnie then helped jake up " Mabye he isn't so resistant" she thought

Getting onto lady ranicorn she quickly flew back to the candy kingdom.

Later that day

Bonnie had just finished telling him about how the earth went through a nuclear war and how everything are mutations. Jake was filled with a new sense of loneliness. He was still curious about this "quest" he was actually kind of looking forward to was going to go with Bonnie this fire girl called flame princess a vampire named marceline and am old guy named the ice king (A/N damn straight) and a few others which Bonnie hadn't told him about yet. Bonnie had told jake that flame princess was a fire elementalist which meant she could control fire. " not like I already can" jake thought then there was the vampire marceline, he was the most excited to meet her out of the others, she seemed like the only "cool" one he had been told that she had an axe-guitar "now THAT is sick" jake thought and she was also immortal. Jake wondered how. Lastly the ice king was a "pervy old man" as Bonnie had called him. But she also had told him that he had a special crown that had driven him crazy, and it turned out that Bonnie figured that out. After Bonnie had figured this out she told marceline to take it off of him and watch over him he had been slowly regaining his sanity ever since. In fact they were all meeting today to discuss what they would do. The first to arrive was flame princess walking calmly into the room that Bonnie had prepared for them. Wondering where everyone was she sat down, she had been worried sick for Finn and was glad she would be going with her friends to go and get him. She was curious about this new human and his powers he was supposedly a master of all the elements including some previously unknown. She just still sitting down when a person burst in, "am I late? Oh good" he said while glancing at flame princess. He took a seat, " well well well you must be flame princess nice to meet you" he said putting out his hand flame princess hesitated would she hurt him? " oh you won't hurt me" the person said flame princess was shocked it was like he could read her mind. He then took her hand and gave it a firm shake. " you do know that I am a fire elementalist don't you?" FP asked " oh yes I already knew that" came the reply " how" flame princess asked shocked "oh that's easy it is because I am one to" he said giving her a smile. "You your jake the human?"

" the one and only" he said bowing "oh your such a charmer she said giggling

The door then swung open revealing a little man with a long beard and a blue robe but what was curious about him was that he had a crown in his hand "okay guys let me in on some flirtin'" said the ice king " ICE KING!" FP said blushing "calm your flames girl" ice king said making her roll her eyes " where is marceline?" She asked "right here!" came a voice as the door opened "Simon I thought I told you to stay with me" said a girl in all black clothes she had long black hair and large canine teeth. "Yes mom". the ice king replied rolling his eyes. The ice king then came over to the table, sat down and went to sleep,snoring. "Does he usually do this?" Jake asked marceline and FP "no I'm not usually like this" the ice king said in a sad tone " I've regained part of my sanity but that doesn't mean I'm completely horrible does it?" Ice king explained "sorry for anything I did"

"That's ok dude" jake answered

"Woah guys is he the elemental master bubblegum was talking about?" Ice king asked just noticing jake

"I guess I am" said jake

" good thing too, we are going to need all the help we need" marceline muttered


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm still accepting 5 OCs 2 heros and 3 villains! Just tell me their details by review or PM. Also in Ch 8 it was supposed to be "we need all the help we can get" I don't own Adventure time Please review!**

Oh hello again! Finally caught your interest have I? Great! Well on with the story!-cubes

3rd person

Bonnie was rushing to get to her meeting. She was currently in the forest. The reason of her being there was that she was studying the litch's path of death. As she was taking samples she saw something coming toward her. Looking more closely at it she saw what it really was, a 20ft bear. Meanwhile back at the castle peppermint butler received a call on his mobile phone opening it he answered "yes?"

"Get jake! Im in the woods there's a..."

The phone went dead

"oh no this cannot be good" peppermint butler thought rushing down the hall.

"Man, princess bubblegum is never late" the ice king complained just at that second peppermint butler raced in "jake! jake! come here" he said

Stepping outside pep but said " the princess is in trouble you must save her!" He said sounding very worried

"But pep but where"

"She is in the forest now stop talking and go!" Pep but said guiding him up to the tallest tower.

"Wait peppermint bbbbbbbbuuuuuuuttttlllllllleeeeeeerrrrrrrrr"jake yelled as pep but pushed him off. Focusing on his powers jake activated his lightning powers (which

is very hard on the stomach for those of you who didn't know) and he then zipped of at the speed of light.

Meanwhile in the forest ...

The bear was chasing Bonnie, who was just barely dodging his huge paws. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the bear slammed into a tree, which quickly snapped under its weight. Looking to where the flash had appeared she saw jake hobbling toward the bear.

"Great he's trying to be a hero" she thought "he's gonna die" she added as a quick afterthought.

"I'm gonna die"jake muttered to himself he wasn't exactly sure why he raced his but over here other than to save Bonnie. "I do owe her" he thought. Observing the bear jake thought it looked more like a monster,

it had glowing red eyes and it had what looked like a coat of steel. Jake was already drained from traveling there at the speed of light. Although jake wasn't a genius he was still smart he thought that since some metals are excellent conductors of electricity maybe this metal is. Testing out his theory he shot as much electricity as he could from himself onto the bears worked perfectly. actually it worked to perfectly it just gave the bear an electric/metal coat. "Crap" jake thought. Roaring the bear reared up on his hind legs and slammed his paw onto jake. Cringing, jake just stood there. Then an igloo of ice came up around him to be quickly shattered by the bears paw, but it stopped the bear from squishing jake. Looking around to see who had saved him he saw the ice king in back of him.

"Ice king?" Jake said looking at him. "Hey man just call me Simon, now RUN!" he said as he went dashing away from the bear. Jake ran after him easily catching up with him.

"What about Bonnie?" Jake asked pausing to catch his breath

"Oh marceline and flame princess are getting her"the ice king/Simon said

"Shouldn't we help them?" Jake said looking back at marceline swinging her axe/guitar at the bear and flame princess throwing balls of fire at it.

"We are helping them"

"How?" Jake interrupted

"By recharging you and being the second line of defense." Simon explained

"You make me feel like a battery" jake said

"Your welcome"

"Wait, what are we the second line of defense for?"

"The candy kingdom"

"Oh no"

"Damn right"

Suddenly both of them heard screams.

"What the what?" Simon said looking scared

"The girls!" Jake exclaimed

Looking over they saw the bear swat marceline with one of its massive paws while stepping on FP.

"Let's go dude" jake said

"Okay" Simon said smiling thinking that he just found a friend.

They both quickly rushed the bear jake running and the ice king flying.

Simon flew around the bears head distracting him while jake stood there readying a blast of magic. Thinking jake knew had tried lightning already that didn't work FP used fire to no effect, then he had an idea if the bears fur was still electrocuted and he used water then... He pressed the symbol for water on his left arm. Feeling the magic empower him he blasted as much water as he could onto the bear. His plan worked when the water hit the bears fur it absorbed the electrical charge and it then carried it onto the bears skin. Suddenly the bear stopped,spasms went through its body it then fell to the ground breathing no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own adventure time also please review or pm me any OC you have (I am accepting 1 hero and 3 villains) If you have any questions just ask! Thanks-Random 29**

Hi! As people in your time would say what's up? Well I think we have seen some potential for a freindship between Simon and jake don't you?

Well we will now see how jake starts to learn more about himself and most importantly how jake and I meet! Isn't it exciting?

3rd person

"Yeeeeeesssssss!" Jake exclaimed with delight "that bear has roared his last " he said while fist pumping

"Simon I think we could be a very good team together"

"Totally!" Simon replied

"Let's go and get the girls"

Walking over they both gasped at what they saw: Flame princess was lying in a large bear paw print on the ground, she looked terrible, instead of being her usual orange red she was grey and not a single flame was burning on or anywhere near her. Marceline was smashed into a tree she looked more or less ok but she was bleeding in a few places. Jake couldn't find princess bubblegum anywhere.

"Oh crap" jake said "Simon wait here while I go and find Bonnie!"

"Okay jake"

Rushing to where he last saw her he frantically looked around, finally finding her under a fallen tree.

"Bonnie,BONNIE!" He yelled

"Ugggghhh jake?" Bonnie replied

"Oh man Bonnie what the heck happened to you?! "

"I got hit"

"Here can you stand?"

Bonnie tried to stand up only to fall back down to the ground.

"Oh man this isn't good"

"Maybe I should help you"

"That would be nice" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Hey hey hey here lean on me"

Leaning on jake still wasn't able to support her.

"Umm maybe I should ummmm"

"What jake you want to carry me?"

Jake blushed when she mentioned it

"Well I thought since you couldn't stand"

"Very well jake you can" Bonnie said rolling her eyes

When jake picked her up he saw both her legs were twisted in different ways, it was amazing she could stand.

"Jake! Jake!" Simon called "come over here quickly!"

"I'm coming"

Walking over jake saw marceline leaning on a broken stump and both of them were looking with worried expressions at flame princess who was looking blue (literally blue).

"Jake use your fire magic on flame princess" Bonnie said jake then gently set her on the ground.

"Well that makes sense" jake muttered while pressing his index and middle finger to his flame, his eyes turned gold. Facing his palm toward flame princess he poured all of his energy into her (in the form of flames) slowly she began to reignite.

Opening her eyes flame princess said "guys what did I miss?"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now lets get back to the candy kingdom" jake said

"Yeah" they all agreed

"Who made him the leader?" Marceline muttered under her breath.

"You say something Marcy?" Simon asked

"Ye...no,no I said nothing" marceline replied

"Lets go guys"jake called picking up Bonnie

"Coming mother!" Marceline said sarcastically

Quickly getting there they realized how close the bear had actually come

But the sight that met them was even worse. Half of the candy kingdom was burning and a giant millipede like the one jake had battled was rampaging through the kingdom.

"Oh my glob" Bonnie said

"$& ?" Marceline added

"I'll take care of this" jake told them he turned away from the city and pressed his flame tattoo.

"And so will I" Flame Princess added

"Simon can you escort princess bubblegum and marceline to the candy kingdom hospital?"

"Can do" said Simon "just one problem"

"What" jake asked turning around to face him.

"That" Simon was pointing toward the millipede crawling toward them

Jakes eyes suddenly turned gold

"C'mon FP!" Jake yelled

Flame princess raced after him.

Charging toward the creature jake set alight his hands, feeling the heat coming off of his hands he used all of his strength he had left. His hands were white hot,

"Flame princess let me use some of your fire!" He yelled to her

"No! You'll kill us both!"

"Will not!"

"Fine just do it quickly!" She told him

Aiming his right hand at the creature (which was scurrying toward them) and holding flame princesses hand with his left hand he released the white hot fire at the creature. Watching the white bolts arcing from his hand he saw that they hit the creature. Feeling his strength leaving him very quickly he started using flame princesses fire, as his flame started to weaken he glanced over at flame princess to see her fire to be a sickly yellow. He realized he had to stop. He released flame princess' hand, feeling her energy leaving him he fell to the ground and went into a deep sleep.

Opening his eyes he realized he was glowing a faint gold, he was in a little room with nothing in it there were no windows only a door in the far left corner. Curious jake went over to it

opening it he saw a little man with a large round head.

"Oh goody you have awoken!" The little man exclaimed

"Am I dreaming?" Jake asked

"Of course!"came the reply "Well let me introduce myself!" The little man said

"I am cuber! But you can call me cubes."

"Ummm alright"

"You must be wondering why you are here jake."

"Darn right I am"

"I will teach you about your powers!"

"Ummm ok"

"So you have already discovered your tattoos correct?"

"Yes"

"Do you know why you have them?"

"No"

"Do you want to know"

"Sure why not"

"Well the reason why you were brought here was both on purpose and a mistake,it was a mistake because you created the portal to go from your world to here it was on purpose because the people here need you. Jake, here is another way to explain, sit down first" cuber said pulling a chair over and motioning with his hand for jake to sit down in it "Every living thing has something called an aura which is their energy. Now there are two different types of energy normal living things produce auric energy from their aura and bodily energy from their body. Most living things never discover their auric energy and are stuck using their body's energy for as long as they live. This is the reason why auric energy seems like "magic" to them, they haven't discovered it. Now jake auras come in many different colors but the most powerful colors in order from greatest to least is gold silver black. If you have a pure bright color it is the more powerful than a faint one. The reason why all of these strange things have happened to you is because you have a pure gold aura,the brightest I've ever seen."

"What exactly can you do with this energy?" Jake asked

"Well if you have enough power and knowledge then you can do pretty much anything"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Suddenly his dream rippled

"It looks like it's time to go, bye jake"

Cuber said waving

Jake shot up... Awake

**Please review!**


End file.
